I'll Always Protect You
by AlonzoLovesPie
Summary: AU Where Sam is Older and Dean is younger, Sam 17, Dean 13. What would've happened if Sam and Dean got separated from Mary and John in that fire all those years ago? M for Language, Rape, Torture. I don't own
1. In the beginning

**I'll Always Protect You Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything supernatural, I just like playing with the boys.**

**A/N: I really hope you enjoy this story, it should turn into something more, I've already started planning it out. I would like to thank all of the writers who have written age swap stories, and torture stories, along with some of those stories of Sam and Dean NOT making it out of the fire with their dad, or getting away without their parents. Hope you enjoy. **

"Sam! Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Go Sam! Go!" John yelled, passing a six-month old Dean to the four-year old Sam. Dam grasped onto infant brother and ran out of the nursery where he saw a mixture of oranges, reds, and yellows licking up everything inside the small room, including his mother and father. Sam had never been allowed to hold his little brother before, mom never let him. He ran down the stairs and out the front door, stopping at his front yard. He turned around and stared at the window of the nursery, seeing the flames dance around the house. He stayed there for a few seconds, before he heard a loud grumbling and then the roof of the small house collapse, his house turning to ash. 

Sam sat up, hyperventilating. He gasped for air, unable to calm down. _'I haven't had that nightmare for years... so why am I having it again?_' Sam thought to himself. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to his calendar. He looked at the date and sighed. _'Oh, the anniversary. I'm seventeen and I still have nightmares._' Sam thought as he walked over to dean's bed. He saw his brother thrashing around, and mumbling to himself. Suddenly, Dean spoke out. 

"Sammy! Don't go! Please! No!" San sat on the edge of Dean's bed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Dean shot up and pulled Sam into a huge hug. 

"Sammy, never leave me." Dean mumbled into Sam's chest. Sam felt his nightshirt getting wet as Dean sobbed.

"Shhh. It's ok Dean, I won't go without you." Sam whispered into Dean's hair as he rubbed soothing circles on the young man's back. The sobs slowly became whimpers as the boy calmed down. "Dean, did you have the dream again?" Sam asked calmly. Dean nodded as he buried his face deeper into Sam's chest. "Nothing's going to happen. We'll figure something out before my eighteenth birthday. I won't leave without you." Dean unwrapped himself from his brother and took a deep breath. Then he spoke.

"Sam, you and I both know that we aren't going to be adopted. I'm thirteen. You're seventeen. They're going to kick you out in eight months!" Deans breathing hitched as he shuddered. "Unless we get out of here, and I mean SOON, then you're going to leave me." 

"I'm not going to leave you. We'll figure something out." Sam reassured his brother. "I just don't think that we need to leave immediately. Maybe the day before my birthday. Maybe a week before my birthday. I just want you to know that here we have food and shelter. In the streets we won't. I already have a hundred dollars saved from my after-school job. We should stay here until I have enough money for a car and some food. I have to get to school. School for you starts in an hour, you should start getting ready. I'll see you soon." Dean nodded as he slowly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. "Remember to tell me EVERYTHING that happens at school today!" Sam yelled as he got up and got dressed. He grabbed his wallet, his backpack, and his flip phone and dashed out the door. "Bye Dean, see you soon!"

"Bye Sammy!" Dean yelled back.

Sam ran downstairs towards the eating hall. Some of his friends were already sitting at the tables, waiting to hear the busses arrive. He grabbed a muffin and sat down next to his friend Brady.

"Hey Sam. How's your day?" Brady asked.

"Shitty. How's yours?"

"Could be better. Hey, think you could meet one of my friends? Her name is Jess and I think you would enjoy meeting her…"

"No."

"But Sam, she's really nice…"

"I said no. Not today anyway. I don't want to get close to anyone, seeing as on January 24th I'll be eighteen and out of here. Maybe even before then…"

"Mr. Winchester! Come to my office immediately!" A deep, booming voice yelled.

"Dude, I think Mrs. Garrison just heard that. I think she knows about your plan…" Brady had started out, but Sam was in his own mind.

'_Oh Shit. Not today, I need money before I get kicked out. I only have one-hundred dollars, how am I going to be able to support myself and Dean on the streets with that?'_

"Mr. Winchester!" Mrs. Garrison yelled.

Sam gulped and took a deep breath. "Coming." He squeaked out as he got up and walked to Mrs. Garrison. She pushed Sam off to her office and turned around, seeing all eyes on her.

"What are you looking at?! Go back to eating!" She yelled. All eyes quickly went back to the food as no voices were heard. "Good." She turned back around and hurried to her office, her pink cape whisking behind her.

Mrs. Garrison walked into the room and took a seat behind her desk, staring coldly into the Hazel eyes that Sam Winchester had. "Please sit Samuel." Sam sheepishly took a seat in the plush pink seat that was sitting in front of her desk. The whole office was pink with Mahogany touches scattering the room, much too many of the boys' dismay. "Do you know what you did wrong, Samuel?" Sam shook his head 'no' knowing that if he said yes he would get a beating. "You said you were going to leave. This is a plan you are hatching I suppose? A plan with your brother? You should be grateful for my hospitality. I have taken you under my wing and raised you for twelve-and-a-half years. But if you would like to leave before your time, I suppose you can." Sam's ears perked at this. She was ok with him leaving? "NOW GO UPSTAIRS AND GATHER YOUR THINGS. I SAID I'M OK WITH YOU LEAVING, IN FACT, I'M MAKING YOU LEAVE. YOU HAVE BEEN KICKED OUT SAMUEL. GRAB YOUR THINGS AND **DON'T COME BACK!**" A tear slipped from Sam's eye as he stood from the chair, and walked out of the room.

He ran to the bedroom he and Dean shared. Dean was still in the shower, so Sam wrote a quick note and packed his bags. He rushed downstairs and was greeted by all the other kids he had grown up with. He waved a goodbye and walked out the front door. He saw his bus turn the corner towards the place he grew up in, but he kept walking. He walked to an old barn that was three miles from the orphanage and he took a seat. He had planned this a while back. The barn was one short mile from Dean's junior high, so he would wait there until school was over for Dean. It was all explained in the note.

**A/N: Thanks for Reading! Next Chapter should be up later today, please leave your Comments, questions, and concerns below. See you soon! XPie**


	2. I need you now

**I'll Always Protect You Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one, seriously people. I wish I did own them but I don't.**

Deans POV:

I stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, my eyes landing on a piece of white notebook paper. _Read after school _was written in Sam's handwriting. So I got dressed, grabbed my backpack and cellphone, and I pocketed the note for later. I walked down the stairs and into the dining hall to see all eyes staring at me. I sighed and sat down at a table alone. I grabbed an apple and bit into it, waiting for the bus to pull up outside. Once the familiar screech came, I found myself up and already getting on the bus. The note had worried me. '_What if Sam's in trouble? I guess I'll see after school.' _I thought to myself as the bus came to a halt outside my school. I got off the bus to see the usual crowds staying away from me. The Jocks were closer than usual to me, which was odd. The nerds were where they were usually. Cool people were far off and well, I was walking to my locker. I turned the dial to my combination '_39, 14, 8' _and it popped open. Shoving my backpack inside my locker, I grabbed the books for my first classes and walked off. First period was as usual, second too. Third was a little abnormal as someone actually decided to sit next to me. Then lunch came. I got tripped, applesauce was thrown in my face, I got called a whore, and faggot. The applesauce was new, normally it was milk or pizza. Then something horrible happened. I had run off to the library, which I normally did after a lunch fiasco, when someone came and sat next to me.

"Hi." I said quietly. In return I got a punch in the face and blood all over my favorite book. Tears stung my eyes as I covered up my nose, grabbed my book and ran out of the library to a small spot behind the school. No one ever knew about it. No one except me. I opened my book again to see the page I was reading was stuck to the pages around it by my blood. "Damnit." I cursed as it threw my book at the nearest wall. Heavy steps came as I recognized the voice of Alistair's girlfriend Lilith. '_Shit.' _I curled up into a small ball as I heard the footsteps get closer then stop. I lifted my head to see Alistair, Lilith, and a new face. Who it was? I didn't know. He was completely normal looking, but he wasn't a student, he looked about forty. He was holding a dishtowel that seemed to have something dripping from it.

"Be ready to remember the date, freak." Lilith said as she pushed the adult forward.

"You were supposed to die all those years ago in that fire, so we're gonna' finish the job." The adult said as he grabbed my hair and pinned me against the wall. I tried to move but his grip was too strong as he came closer with the dishcloth and forced it against my nose and mouth. It smelt… funny. I tried to hold my breath but I failed as I started to see dark spots dance around my eyes. The smell overpowered my body, taking over my limbs, making me unable to move away. I struggled for a while longer until the dark spots covered my eyes and my eyelids became too heavy for me to bear. They slid shut and the last thing I felt was my limbs becoming unable to hold me up as I slid to the ground. The laughter was all I heard as the adult let go of me and watched me fall.

ooooooOOOOOO0OOOOOOooooo

Sam's POV

It was 4:00. Dean should be here by now. Where is he? I rang cellphone. It rang once, twice, three times until it was answered.  
"Dean! Where the hell are you?! You got my message, right?"

"Who is this?" voice on the other end asked. The voice was not Dean's.

"The more important question is who the hell are you, and what are you doing look my baby brothers phone?!" I screamed into the phone.

"I'm Uriel, but you can call me Ryan. I found this phone on my way from football practice. Whose phone is it? Who are you?"

"I'm Sam Winchester that is Dean Winchester's phone. What do you mean you 'found it'?"

"I found a backpack with some blood and a book near it. The blood was old and there was the smell of a chemical in the air. The backpack started ringing so I answered the phone. Do you think something happened?" Uriel asked.

"For all I know, yes. I'm on my way. Don't do anything stupid. I'll be there in about 5 minutes," I answered. I hung up the phone, stored our stuff behind the barn and set off running. I made it to the school within three minutes, not five.

"That was fast. Follow me." Ryan said as he guided me to where he found Dean's things. He was a little on the overweight side. He was African American and wore a football jersey with the school colors, crimson and gold. I followed him to a small corner of the school where it seemed to dip in. There was Deans blue backpack, blood was on the wall, and a little was on the floor. A book was sitting open with some blood on the pages. I looked at the page it was open to and I could hardly see the words it was THAT covered in blood. A tear slid down my cheek as I examined his backpack. Inside he had his books and there was a picture of us, sitting at a carnival, one of the few happy things we had ever done. I turned to Ryan, seeing the look of shock on his face. Maybe he thought I was intimidating or something? Yeah, well oh well. I took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Thank you for showing me this, but something is very, very wrong. Dean would A) Never leave his phone in his backpack, and B) The chemical smell? It's chloroform. I think Deans been kidnapped. Would you know why?"

"A lot of people at our school follow the most popular person around like a god. His name is Alistair. Dean made the mistake of hitting on him a while back, so he got first name on Alistair's hit-list. This might be what that's about. I never saw him in fourth period. I have second, third, and fourth period with him along with lunch. He was at lunch, he got applesauce thrown in his face. He ran off to the library and I followed him. Some guy punched him and he ran off. I didn't see the rest. Sorry that's all I know. I need to go home. Call me if you find out anything." Uriel said.

"Alright, thank you." I responded. He walked away leaving me with a few clues and nowhere to go. I couldn't go to the police, they'd ask where home was, they'd ask about our parents. It was just up to me.

ooooooOOOOOO0OOOOOOooooo

Dean's POV 

My head felt like a one thousand bricks were weighing on it, but it also felt like I was hundreds of miles underwater. My head was throbbing and my eyelids felt like they were taped shut...and what was that horrible pounding noise? That didn't matter. I knew from health class and my favorite show- Dr. sexy MD, that I had to wake up, plus I was curious about where I was. It didn't smell like school or like the orphanage... so where was I? The smell was murky, yet there was a smell of blood as well. I struggled, but with enough effort I opened my eyes slightly, and completely regretted it. A wave of nausea hit me, and unable to fight it, I heaved to the left of me, losing the contents of my breakfast and small lunch. I kept heaving even though I had nothing left, until I forced myself to stop. I sat up, dazed, and looked around. The light was too bright... MUCH too bright. My nose also hurt really badly. The last thing I remembered was getting blood all over my book, then Alistair, then Lilith, then that Man... 

The sound of footsteps rung out, followed by a voice I knew too well. "Oh Deeeeaan. Are you awake?" I heard Alistair's voice ring out. "The big man wants to seeeeee you." The steps grew closer, then Alistair showed himself wearing a white apron over a T-shirt and jeans. I saw something shimmering in his left hand, but I couldn't figure out what it was. "Good Morning sunshine, how are you feeling? The Boss would like some time alone with you, but since he won't be ready for a while, I get a turn." I lifted my head towards him, finally taking in my surroundings. Concrete floor and walls, I sat on a dirty mattress in the corner of the small room. The thing that scared me the most though, was that I was completely naked, not a scrap of cloth covering any part of me. I re-ran the words he spoke in my head, and something clicked.

"What do you mean morning? It was afternoon a few minutes ago? And you 'get a turn'? What's that about? A turn at what?" A smirk spread on his face as I remembered the words spoken at the school. "Oh God, you're gonna kill me! No, please No! I don't want to die!" I scooted myself into the corner of the room, curling into a small ball as I hid from the Jock.

"I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to let the Boss explain. I just get to have some fun with you," Alistair said. I heard a slight '_Click' _Then a '_Zip'_ come from his direction, then a soft '_Thud'_ on the ground. Three more '_Thuds'_ came from his direction, then I felt the mattress dip down. I struggled to get away from him when he grabbed my right wrist, but a sickening '_Crack' _came from it instead. I curled up, cradling my wrist in my other hand. Alistair grabbed my left wrist and forced it to stay down as he secured it to the right side of the mattress. He then took my broken wrist and secured that to the left side of the mattress. He then flipped me over, so my back was pressed on the mattress. He then secured my left leg to the right side, and right to left side. I was unable to move away, and when I struggled my wrist sent a white hot pain through the rest of my body. I then saw Alistair. He was wearing nothing.

"Oh God, oh God please no. NO!" I yelled as I struggled a bit more, only to send more pain from my wrist. I then caught sight of the thing in his left hand. I let out a scream, only to be gagged by the sick boy I once knew as a peer. Another grin spread on his face as he grabbed the shimmering object and stuck it into my left shoulder. A moan of pain escaped my lips as the feeling of being burnt spread throughout my body. I cringed, only to experience more of the feeling.

"Now for the main attraction. But first, let's calm you down a little bit." He pulled out a needle full of a blue liquid. Before I was able to struggle any more, he pierced my arm with it, sending a cooling feeling through my body. He then laid down next to me, and I felt his hands roaming down my back, closer and closer to my ass. I tried to get away, but my body wouldn't cooperate, in fact the only thing I could move was my eyes. '_Son of a bitch. What if it's permanent? Oh God. No. SAMMY! PLEASE HELP ME! That sick Son of a Bitch! What's he doing?' _Was all I could think. My whole body felt numb. I then realized what was going on. And I could do nothing to stop it.

I tried to shout out to my brother, my idol, but the only thing that would come out was a soft moan, that only kinda sounded like, "Sammy."


	3. A Savior to come for me

It had been one day. One day Sam was not there for his brother, one day that Dean experienced the best of hell, and it wasn't going to stop there, oh no. While Sam looked far and wide for the younger Winchester, the brother was tortured and raped. Then the man came in. 

"Hello Dean. How are you feeling?" The man asked. He pulled a chair next to the bed and sat something down next to Dean. Dean, now back to full control of his body, looked over and saw the food. He refused to eat it and curled up into the smallest ball possible in the corner of the room.

"Do you know why your here?" The man asked. Dean shook his head no. "That fire all this year's ago... it was supposed to kill the innocent you and give us the Anti-Christ. But tsk-tsk, your mother saved you. So we are here to slowly kill the innocent you, along with torture you. The killing is so that one day you will open the gates of hell and eventually lead us in a war against the humans. The torturing, well the torturing is because it's fun. Now, let's begin. Open your mouth." Dean obeyed, afraid to know what would happen if he refused. The man slit his wrist and dropped two drops of blood into Dean's mouth. A small shiver was seen going through Dean as the man laughed, his eyes turning yellow.

"Twenty seven more days of this, then you will be let go. Two drops is all you needed at six months, and we must spread it out, and since you are thirteen and a half, you will need twenty-seven doses. Get ready for hell. Goodbye Dean. I'll leave you with a friend." The man said. He walked away letting a woman in the room. Heels clicked on the cold floor, then soft thuds were heard, then a dip in the mattress, then restraints, then more fucking.

Dean hated it. He hated that his body enjoyed it. He wanted to run away and hide from these horrible people, get away and run to Sammy, and stay there forever. Bile rose in his throat when he thought about what was going on right now. '_When can I see Sammy again? That man said twenty seven days...Can I last that long? I'll have to if I ever want to see my brother again. But will Sam want to see me? Sam will find me revolting, won't he? Probably._' Dean felt wet drops cover his cheeks, drip down his nose, until they reached the mattress bellow with a soft '_splash'_.

"Oh, is that a tear I spy?" The woman sneered. She licked Dean's face, wiping away the stream of sadness showing itself on the thirteen-year-olds face. "Too bad your brother isn't here. Oh, what was his name? Sam, wasn't it?" More tears showed on Dean's face as the woman thrust him towards her. "To bad, I would love another play thing… Oh well, at least I have you." She pulled away, leaving Dean to himself.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

"What do I do? Deans gone, and I have no way to contact him. If I call the police then I'll be forced to go to another orphanage. Shit. This sucks. I wish you and dad were here mom. You'd know what to do. I practically pulled him out of a fire, I can't lose him. He's all I have left. I don't know what I would do without him. Please help me you guys. I know I never pray but… Well, he's been gone for a week! Give me a sign or something, anything. I'm lost here. Help. Thank you guys." Sam laid his head down on the pillow, covering himself with a thin blanket. The straw under him was rough, and the barn was cold, but Sam saw it as a cruel punishment, perfect for losing his brother.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

Dean didn't know what day it was, what time it was, he just knew he had been in there for ages, AGES and no one was there to save him. Maybe he would die. Finally see his mom and dad again.

"Hello Dean. Guess what? You get to go home today, or, well, at least away from here. You don't have a home." Dean whimpered and squirmed into the corner. "Oh no you don't. You see, I'm going to make this last dosage the best. Open wide." Dean refused, biting his lips together. "Come on, be nice for Azazel. Open." Dean felt his body being pressed against the wall by an invisible force, along with his mouth being forced open. Azazel stepped towards Dean, slitting his wrist one last time. One, two. The last drops were put into Dean, making a fire burn through him. With a swift flick of his wrist, Dean was sent to the ground. A crack was heard, followed by Dean's whimpering. "Goodbye Dean. We had such fun with you." Dean watched in horror as a thick, black smoke flew from the man's mouth, leaving the man unconscious. The smoke drifted for a few minutes, then shot towards the sky.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

"Mary, to your left!" The woman shot her gun to her left, as her husband had told her, hitting a demon and sending it flying back, effectively killing it.

"John!"

"I got it!" The man stabbed a knife into the woman beside him, a bright light shining through her, then killing her. She fell to the ground on her knees, her lifeless body being kicked away by the hunters boot. "Mary, check the back room, I'll check the perimeter, yell if you find anything."

"Ok. See you in five?"

"Right here." They departed their separate ways. John checked around the warehouse, and seeing no threat whatsoever, went to go help his wife. Mary had pushed open the steel door, hearing the rusty door squeak. She cocked her gun and pointed it around the room, searching. '_Bare walls, seems safe. Man on the floor!' _She rushed over to him, putting two of her fingers out, looking for a pulse. "Damn." She cursed under her breath. The man was dead. Unfortunate, really. He could have lived. She looked up, just now noticing the mattress pushed against the wall, and the mound of clothes on it. '_Wait. That's not a mound of clothes…' _She stepped towards the figure, seeing its short, shallow breaths. He seemed to be asleep, or… She felt for a pulse, and finding a slow, ragged one, immediately called out.

"John! Help me get him into the car!" The gruff hunter came rushing into the room, and seeing his wife's face new he should obey. He grabbed the mound of the bed and easily carried him to their car, motioning for Mary to unlock the 1967 Chevy Impala. Once the door was opened, John put the boy in the back of the car, letting Mary slide in next to him, before John closed the door. He got in the front seat and turned the key. After hearing the engine blare to life, he sped off towards the nearest hospital.

John and Mary were smart people. If they called for an ambulance the paramedics would ask too many questions. What were you doing here? Why are there so many dead bodies? Do you know this boy? Etcetera etcetera. They didn't want to deal with that. They would probably just pose as friends of the family, watching over the son. They went out and when they came back he was like this? No, they couldn't do that. The demons could have inflicted hell upon the poor boy for who knows how long. They were a couple walking in a park and saw him lying on the ground unconscious? Yes, perfect. Why they didn't call 9-1-1? They didn't think of it. The first thought was to get him to the nearest hospital. That would be it.

They pulled into the hospital emergency section, John running out to get help while Mary struggled to pick up the boy. He weighed hardly anything, but so did she, so it was tough. Once help came the boy was lifted onto a stretcher and wheeled away. A white piece of paper fell to the ground, seemingly from the young boys pant pocket. Mary bent down and picked it up, carefully unfolding it. It read:

_7-24_

_Dean, I have some bad news._

_I know, how can it be worse than today, the anniversary of Mom and Dad's death? God, I still have nightmares of that fire all those years ago…_

_But guess what? Mrs. Garrison overheard my plan to run away before I turn 18 and she kicked me out! We only have 100 dollars so we need to stay in the area where my job is._

_Meet me outside the barn, we may be spending a few days there. Do not and I repeat DO NOT go back to the orphanage. I have all your stuff with me. We'll be fine. Be safe, call me if anything happens. You know where to, but just in case,_

_785- 726- 9461_

_I love you, see you later! _

_Sammy. _

_p.s. stay strong kiddo. Everything will be fine. I miss mom and dad too, but we'll make it through this, I promise. Don't pay attention to the kids at school, they suck. They also don't know how hard today is. We are Winchesters, we'll make it through the day. We've made it this far._

"Hello, I'd like to ask you a few questions about this boy. What happened?"

"We were-" Mary knew John was about to start the regular lie, but she had to stop him. This could be their children. They thought that they had died, but apparently they hadn't.

"We're his parents. He went missing almost a month ago. We were so worried, we didn't even think to fill out a missing children's report. It slipped our minds. We were looking high and low for him, but when we were both on a break, just walking through the park, we found him under a bench. He was exactly like this. We didn't think to call an ambulance and we just sped off here."

"His name?"

"Dean Smith. I'm Mary Smith, and this is my husband John."

"What's his blood type?"

"O negative."

"Ok. Please wait in our waiting room, we'll update you on his condition regularly."

"Thank you." The doctor walked away, and given the chance, John turned to Mary.

"What did you do that for? Naming him after our own child? Blood type? WE are his parents? They're going to ask about everything under the sun!" Mary handed John the letter and he read it carefully, over and over again. He carefully pulled out his phone and dialed the number on the sheet, telling Mary to wait inside.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

Four weeks. Twenty-eight days with no sign, no notice, no NOTHING of his brother. Money was getting tight, but after showing up to work every day he had been getting enough money to survive on. Sam was starting to think, no matter how much he didn't want it to be true, maybe, just MAYBE he would never see Dean again. That thought always broke him into a million pieces. He loved his brother so much. He needed his brother to survive. If he didn't have his brother, well, what would he do? Maybe if he ended it he could see his parents and brother again. If it came to that…

His thoughts were stopped by a familiar ringing coming from his back pocket. He answered the phone, hopping it was his brother. No such luck. A gruff voice on the other side started talking.

"This is John. I need you to come to Fairview hospital RIGHT NOW. You will obey, we have Dean with us. He's hurt. Come Sam, if that's even your name, or else."

"I'm coming."

"Good." John hung up the phone. Now he would only have to wait. The other boy would be here soon and he could ask, so many questions.

**A/N: I finally got to updating this! Hopefully I will have the other chapter of Orange Eyes up by tonight or tomorrow! I hope this story is coming along well, please comment below! THEY FEED ME! XPie**


	4. It's been a while

Sam looked down at his phone and $4 of change he had left. His brother. They found his brother. The hospital was far, so he would have to take a bus. The bus would cost $4, and that was all he had left. No question that he would use the money, but Dean would need food when he got out of the hospital. Maybe the people who found him would help? Sam ran to the bus and got on, depositing the $4 into the machine and taking a seat at the back. Three stops until the Hospital. Two… One… Sam darted off the bus and ran into the hospital, looking for the reception desk, once he found it he ran up to it and asked a simple question.

"My name is Sam Winchester. Do you have a boy named Dean here?"

"No Dean Winchester, but we do have a Dean Smith…"

"What room is he?"

"He's in surgery now. Why don't you go sit by the people who brought him in, they may be able to help." She pointed to a couple who were sitting next to each other, the man reading a magazine and the Woman reading a white piece of paper. Sam walked over and stood in front of them, waiting for one of them to look up. When the woman did, she engulfed Sam in a hug.

"Hi. I'm Sam Winchester, thank you for finding my brother."

"You, me, outside. Now." John grabbed Sam's arm, forcing him out the door. Sam squeaked as he was pushed outside and against the wall.

"Who are you really?"

"Samuel Colt Winchester is my full name."

"How dare you and your brother impersonate my dead sons?!"

"I would- we would never. Our parents died in a fire when Dean was six months old. I pulled him out of that fire. My parents weren't so lucky. They both died in his nursery. His full name is Dean Michael Winchester, in case you were wondering. I carried him to an alley, only to be picked up by a police officer and brought to an orphanage. Four weeks ago I was kicked out, and that was the last day I saw my brother. I swear, that's the truth."

"Christio."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing. I don't believe you." The man sneered as he pushed Sam harder against the wall.

"John! Go back inside, I'll ask the questions now." John frowned but obeyed. The woman walked up to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about my husband. I heard the whole conversation, my name is Mary by the way. I just have one question, one question to ask you." Sam nodded.

"What did your mother say to you, every night?"

Sam took a deep breath and smiled. "The angels are watching over you." Mary smiled as she felt more tears on her cheeks. She took Sam in a deep hug, and this time Sam hugged back.

"Sammy. I missed you." Sam broke the hug and looked into the women's eyes, recognizing the color and glint of happiness, and the golden color of her hair.

"Mom?" Sam's voice broke, he was surprised and so… amazed. His mom was dead, as far as he knew. He felt tears falling down his cheeks and he broke, right there. He sobbed, apologized over and over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for leaving you in the house, I'm sorry for running, I'm sorry I failed you, wasn't able to protect Dean. I'm sorry he got kidnapped. I'm sorry for everything Momma." Sam was hunched over, he was much taller than Mary, but she was still able to rub circles on his back, whispering 'It's okay' and 'you couldn't have prevented it.' Mary's heart broke as she watched her son break in front of her. He should have never been put through what he was put through. She hugged him tighter and led him over to a bench where he could be calmer. Once he had calmed down, Mary was still hugging him tight.

"I can't believe- I saw the news. I was only four but I remember. You and Dad were dead. No one saw anyone escape that house. I wasn't able to tell anyone that it was us, the kids pronounced dead on the screen, and now-" Sam let another sob escape him. "I thought Dean was dead- that I had lost everybody." Mary held her oldest tighter and kept rubbing circles in Sam's back. She started humming 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles. That always was what she did with Sam, and she saw the smallest smile on his lips.

"I remember when mom- I mean you- used to sing that to me when I was sad or afraid. I did it for Dean to, I still do." Mary smiled and rubbed Sam's back, getting up and holding out her hand.

"I think we should go see John and tell him what we've found out, don't you think?" Sam nodded and took Mary's hand, walking with her into the hospital. "Wait here, I'm going to go discuss everything with him, he still looks angry." Sam nodded and waited by the entrance while he watched Mary talk with John. At first, John was furious, then told Mary something, and Mary said something back. John had tears in his eyes and he wiped them away, walking towards Sam. Suddenly, Sam was embraced in a warm hug which he returned.

"Sammy. I've missed you son."

"Dad. I missed you too." They hugged for a while longer until they heard 'parents of Dean Smith?' being called. They all rushed over to the doctor, eager to find out what was wrong with Dean.

"Yes? How is he? Can we see him?"

"We should go to another room… follow me." The Doctor said. She guided them through a few hallways and into a large white room with a few chairs. She sat down in one, and they all sat across from her.

"Okay, first, I'm Shelly, Dean's doctor. He has finished surgery, and is currently in ICU asleep. He suffered a few blows to the head, he has a broken leg, and recently healing broken fingers. He lost a lot of blood wherever he was, which was not good for his current situation." Sam was pale, unmoving, jaw set and knuckles white. The doctor looked at him and sighed. "I think it's best if you leave for the next part."

"No! I'm his older brother. I'll be fine with whatever it is."

"She's right Sam. Go outside the door, we'll get you in a few minutes." Sam nodded and left the room.

"What happened?" John asked immediately. He was terrified.

The doctor sighed. "Dean was… sexually assaulted wherever he was. I also found many knife wounds, showing that he may have been tortured. I'm sorry. Also, we found high levels of what seemed to be a drug, we weren't sure what kind, in his system. We sent a blood sample to a lab to check it out." John's fists were clenched as he stood up, and walked out of the room. The doctor gave Mary a questioning glance but she shook her head.

"Other than that, will Dean be okay?"

"Physically yes, emotionally, no. Not at all." Mary nodded and sighed.

"When can we see him?"

"Now, actually. He's sleeping, and will be for a while. I just wanted to inform you on his condition." Mary nodded again and started to get up.

"Wait! Are you, are you going to tell his older brother about this?" Mary nodded.

"They've been through much worse than this. I think Sam can handle it, I just have to put it softly. Shelly nodded and opened the door for Mary. They both walked out, seeing a sitting Sam and no John. Shelly walked away after quietly telling Mary to tell her when they wanted to go see Dean.

"You know, a few minutes ago, dad just walked right by me, just left. Without saying anything, he just left."

"You know, bad things happen sometimes, and it was hard for your father to deal with."

"What did happen?"

"Dean… some bad things happened to him."

"Like what?" Mary wiped the tears out of her eyes. She would never _Ever _even swear this upon anybody.

"Dean, well, they found knife wounds, and they found drugs in his system, and they found… signs that he was…"

"What? That he was what?"

"Raped." Mary choked out the word, sobbing a little afterwards. Her son, the one she thought she had lost in the fire, was hurt. Her baby… Why? They didn't know, but the minute Dean was ok, they were going to find out. If that took months, or if it took years, they were going to find the son-of-a-bitch who dared lay a finger on her son and smite him. She hardly noticed Sam's face after she said it, but she did and pulled him into a tight hug. Sam cried against her shoulder as she did his. Then, suddenly, doctors. Doctors everywhere. Rushing down the halls to ICU where something was happening, and it was bad. Mary then remembered where Dean was- ICU. She could feel it in her gut, it was him. He was hurt. She pushed herself up and extended an arm for Sam. He took it and they ran, ran to the ICU, where they both could feel it, that something was wrong with Dean.

**A/N: And we'll end it there! Thank you for reading, and as always, comment. I hope you enjoyed this chapter… and cliffhanger…. alright, well Chao! XPIE**


	5. Forever and Always

"DEAN!" Sam screamed, trying to force himself past the doctors that were guarding the door.

"Sir, you can't go in there, Dean Smith is currently being treated."

"He's my brother! I have to go in there! What's wrong with him?!" Dean's doctor stepped out of the room and motioned her hand for the others to leave. "Dean is having a reaction to the drugs that were given to him wherever he was. We have not been able to find out what drug that was, but he was seizing for a few minutes. He's currently stable."

"What do you mean you can't find out what drug it was?"

"It seems to be something new, something no one has ever seen before. That may give us a motive of why the people captured your brother."

"Can I see him?" The doctor sighed, then nodded.

"Please note he does not look the same since you last saw him." Sam nodded and walked in the room, Mary following. Sam nearly collapsed when he saw his brother. Dean had a white cast on his leg, which was being elevated, and was ghostly pale. Dark circles were under his eyes, and his wrist was broken. Sam stifled a sob as he took a chair and sat next to his brother, holding his hand. Dean looked… dead. That's what broke him, sent him back to sobbing. Dean looked like he was dead. He almost was, but it was horrible to actually see his body, just lying there, pale and broken. Sam felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Mar-his mom. He had to stop calling her Mary.

"It's okay Sam." She had tears in her eyes as she looked down at Dean then back at Sam. "Is Dean strong?" She paused. "God, I don't even know my own son."

"Yes, yes he his. Very strong." Mary nodded. "He's gay. I mean, he's known since he was about twelve. He's thirteen now, but yeah. He has to fight through crowds of people who want to make fun of him. Every day I would remind him to be strong, I even wrote it in a note before-" Sam sighed and ran his fingers over his eyes. "Well, you know. And I swear to god, if you judge him about then you can walk out that door. We'll be fine. He's been through enough, and if you want to judge him, hurt him like everyone else then I'll-"

"I'm not going to judge him Sam. He's my son. John won't either. Love is love, that's all it is. Sam nodded then looked back at Dean.

"You don't think this was a hate crime, do you? I mean, I've heard of it on the TV. A bunch of people capturing and killing people. I mean, like, it's possible right?"

"It wasn't a hate crime."

"How do you know?"

"There are some things that you need to know."

"Like what?"

"Demons, ghosts, witches… whatever creature you can think of."

"What about them?"

"They're real." Sam stayed shocked for a moment then laughed.

"Nice."

"What?"

"Funny joke."

"It's not a joke. They started the fire at our old house. That's how we got separated. They're real Sam."

"Really?"

"Yes. Look in my eyes. Does it look like I'm lying? Because I'm not." Sam looked up and saw truth in her eyes.

"Where's Jo-Dad?"

"Looking for the demon probably. He heard about what happened and just left. He does that a lot, especially when it has to do with kids. His own child… well, I think you know how that would go."

"So he's tracking down the demon thingy?"

"Probably. When was the last time you ate?"

"Ummmm… it's Monday so… Thursday?"

"Oh my- let's go get you some food."

"I can't leave Dean."

"Then why don't I get you something?"

"Okay."

"What do you want?"

"Whatever."

"Come on. I should at _least _know my sons favorite food."

Sam cracked a small smile, then it faded. "Salad. Dean's favorite is burgers, pie, and root bear. He's only had it once but it was the best thing he had."

"Alright. I'll go get us some salads, and you can stay here with Dean." Sam nodded and waited for Mary to leave.

"You know Dean, I remember when you first came to me in tears, afraid and sad after you had realized that you didn't like girls. I told you that I would never judge you, and you didn't believe me. So I told you my biggest secret. You asked to see my scars, and I showed them to you, and you held me tighter then I was holding you. I tried to give you a normal childhood, but Mrs. Garrison ruined that. Always tried to separate us. Never did though, which was good. But she sent us to the worst houses, the worst people. Mr. Patingson, Mrs. Arman, Mr. Bradgury, they all hurt us. When you were four you asked about Mom and Dad and…" Sam sighed, squeezing Dean's hand.

"That was the worst day. I told you they were in a better place, and you asked if they left us. I shook my head, saying no, never, over and over again. After a while you-" Sam laughed and cracked a smile. "Said you were being suffocated. I laughed and explained what happened, and you asked to sleep with me that night, and every night, for a week. You were broken, and that broke me. Once you finally understood, you went back to your own bed, and that was when Mrs. Garrison took us to the first house. Mr. Patingson hit us, hurt you to watch me cry. We finally got away after a nice man saw Mr. Patingson hit you in public. Then Mrs. Garrison helped us for a week then sent us away again. Mrs. Arman. Seemed nice enough, but she wasn't. Gave us food then slapped us when she saw us eating us. Gave us food then slapped us when we didn't eat it. We didn't know what to do, then one day she put me in the closet, then locked you out of the room. You were smart. You remembered that if anything went wrong, to call 9-1-1. After a day you did, and saved us both. She came with a knife when she found out, cut my cheek. Still have the scar. You didn't remember, asked me why I grew out my hair 'like a girl.' I laughed and said it was so you would look manlier. Mrs. Garrison sent us away again two years later. Agreed to take me too. Mr. Bradgury was the worst. When we left there… I ended up with three broken ribs and you had a broken arm. Mrs. Garrison never sent us away again." Sam sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Please, stay strong. I know you can, and you will. Please Dean. If not for you, then for me, for Mom, for Dad. They're alive and waiting. So Dean, if you can hear me, I love you. Mom and Dad love you. Forever and always. Remember, the angels are watching over you." Sam leaned over and kissed Deans forehead, then leaned back in his chair, relaxing.

Mary was at the door. She had seen the whole conversation since Sam was talking about his… scars. Her baby hurt herself… and that brought her to tears. The tears kept streaming after Sam was talking about everything that had happened, and then Mary swore to god, that she would never let go of her kids, and make them feel safe, forever and always.

**A/N: After many people have started following and favoriting this story, I realized people actually like this! So here it is, chapter… 5! OMC, we've reached chapter 5 people! There are many more to come, so stay tuned! XPIE **


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

"Hey John, it's me. You've been out for a few days… I was wondering when you were coming back. Dean isn't awake yet, but he's showing progress. He had a bad reaction to a drug they gave him in the ware house, and they had to keep him under, but it's finally starting to wear off. I think you should come back, be here when Dean is up. Help him through this and then hunt the demon. How's that sound? Anyways, I love you, see you soon." Mary hung up the phone and sighed. The first day they had seen Dean was four days ago, and he was doing a little better. He was getting more color to his face, and Sam was gaining enough trust in Mary that he had actually gone to a motel and showered. He had been sleeping in the hospital room, but he was at least trusting her. Mary started walking back to the room, and was surprised to see Sam whispering in Dean's ear.

"Hey." Mary said, knocking on the door. Sam quickly whispered a few words to Dean, and Mary noticed the heart monitor was showing Dean's heart was racing. After it had calmed down, Sam motioned for Mary to come forward, but slowly. Mary started walking forward, and smiled at Dean.

"Dean, this is Mom." Dean backed up a little bit, but acknowledged her presence.

"Hi Dean. I know you probably don't remember me, but I missed you a lot. I'm happy that you're okay." Mary saw a glimmer of a laugh in Dean's eye, but it quickly left and was replaced with tears.

"Dean, hey. Dean." Sam was brushing Dean's hair out of the way and rubbing his back calmly. Dean calmed down a little bit, but silent tears were still streaming down his face. "Why don't you go to sleep?" Dean turned his head into the pillow, and a few minutes later his heartbeat was at a steady rate.

"So he woke up."

"Yeah."

"How is he?"

"Wasn't talking, but he took you being actually alive well."

"You told him about John?"

"Yep."

"Supernatural?"

"No, not yet. Besides, he might already know, you know, because of the demons."

"Should we tell a doctor?"

"Yeah." Sam reached over and pressed the call button, and a few minutes later Dean's doctor came in."

"Hello Sam."

"Dean woke up, but he's back to sleep again, he was really tired."

"That's great! Good progress. Call me in here next time though, I should check up on him when he's awake." Sam nodded and the doctor left.

"Is John coming anytime soon?"

"Yes, I called him and left a message, maybe he'll be here soon?"

"Alright."

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**5 Hours later**

Dean hadn't woken up again, but Sam was still by his side, calming him down if his breathing quickened.

"Mary?" John poked his head and the room and they both smiled.

"Hey John."

"Oh my god, Dean looks…"

"He looks bad, but he's better than he looks."

"I was going to say he looks old. It's been a while."

"Yes, yes it has been."

"Actually, not as long as it may seem, maybe only a few days?"

"What do you mean John?" Mary asked, stepping forward.

"John isn't here anymore." His eyes flashed yellow and Mary gasped, backing up. John shot out his hand and Sam and Mary hit the wall, and weren't able to move. "Now, let's see. Yes! I'm here to finish the job I started." Mary started inching towards the ceiling, and Sam was crying out. "No one can hear you Sam, its sound proof." Mary was starting to seep blood from her abdomen, and she was crying out as she had just about reached the ceiling.

Dean shot out of bed and raised his hand, lowering Mary, then a black smoke emitted from the YED's meat suit, John. Dean fell back on the bed like nothing had happened, and a few seconds later John woke up.

"John! Are you alright?"

"Yes Mary, I'm fine."

"What the hell was that? How was our son powerful enough to stop the YED?"

"Demon blood."

"What?"

"The drug the demons gave him. It was demon blood."

**Okay, this is short, but I'm just so excited! I'm on a community, and one of my favorite ones at that! YAY! Alright, so this will be updated more, but I'm tired, so I'm gonna sleep. NIGHT! XPIE**


	7. Moving

**Sam's POV:**

"Demon blood? Are you insane?"

"No Sam, you see, Dean's supposed to be the all-powerful leader in letting all the demons out of hell."

"And we're just going to let it happen?!"

"No, we're not, there's a way of cleansing him, but we need to get out of this hospital, and to a friend's place. Oh, and there will always be traces, but if we cleanse him correctly, he should be fine. But it's going to be painful to watch. Mary, are you okay?" John asked, and I looked at Mary. Her abdomen was mostly healed, but some blood was still making its way out.

"Yeah, I'm good. Are you ok? You had a very powerful demon in you."

"Yes Mary, I'm fine. Dean's gonna be out for a while, so I suggest we move him to our friends place."

"But the doctor said here was the best place for him!"

"The doctor was also a demon. Okay, I'll go sign the papers, and um… you guys wait here." John left the room and I slumped down in a chair.

"You know, our friend is very trust-worthy. His name is Bobby, and I'm sure he'll do everything he can to help Dean."

"Okay. I just… don't want Dean to leave here. I mean, look at him! He looks horrible!"

"But he'll get better, don't worry." I nodded and waited for John to get back. Once he did, we left the hospital, Dean in tow, and got in the car. I laid Dean's head on my lap and watched my parents.

"Is this even legal? I thought they didn't let people out of the hospital until they were in good condition, let alone conscious…"

"I pulled some strings. Bobby's got a friend who's a doctor, so he should be able to make sure Dean's in good shape physically. Bobby's is actually really close, so we should be there in an hour or two." I relaxed in my seat and brushed a few strands of hair out of Dean's face. '_Let's hope it's quick.' _I thought. '_For Dean's sake.'_

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**Third Person POV:**

The rumble of the impala was heard driving up the rocky path, and stopping outside of a wooden shack. Dean was still not up, and frankly, Sam was a little worried. That worry increased when a bit of an overweight man with a blue ball cap, carrying a shotgun, stepped out of the front door and onto the porch. John got out of the car and waved, and the overweight man relaxed his shot gun.

"John!"

"Hey Bobby! Good to see you."

"Good to see you too. The boys?"

"Dean's passed out in the back, and Sam's with him."

"Alright. Ya know the drill. Like I said on the phone, the panic room's down stairs, and the two guest rooms are open. Ya'll can stay as long as you'd like." Sam stepped out of the car, and laid Dean down in the back seat. Mary was getting the bags from the trunk and so Sam went to help her.

"Thank you Sam, you can grab the green and the blue duffel. That's all we'll need." Sam nodded and followed Mary inside. "Okay, you're up the stairs, first door on the left. There's a bathroom attached in case you need to shower and stuff. Please put those duffels in the first door on the right. Your duffel is already in your room. Dean will be staying downstairs until further notice." Sam nodded and did as he was told, then took a shower and got in some jeans and a sweat shirt. He went downstairs and into the kitchen, and was greeted by John and Bobby in the kitchen, and Mary cooking something.

"Hey boy! You must be Dean, right?"

"No, I'm Sam, my brothers Dean."

"I thought your daddy said that Dean was older."

"Um…"

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. I'm Bobby." Bobby stuck out his hand and Sam shook it.

"Sam, but you knew that. Where's Dean?" A scream emitted from downstairs and Sam started running downstairs, but Mary stopped him.

"Sam, it's the detox. He's fine, perfectly safe, here, look. We have a camera hooked up to the computer." Sam looked at the computer and his breath hitched. Dean… well… he was huddled in a corner with his hands over his head, rocking back and forth.

"He's hurting! I was gone for a month! I have to go see him!"

"Sam, you can't! He could lash out at you. I'm sorry, I really am, but for now you have to stay here. We'll keep an eye on him." Sam sighed, then nodded, sitting at the table.

"Can I have a coffee?"

"Yeah." John slid a mug towards Sam and he took a deep gulp.

"Thanks."

"So, we were wondering what grade you were in."

"I'm in 10th grade, Dean's in 6th, but he's smart enough for 7th. A new start would be really nice."

"Well, summer just started here, and school will start back up in September. It's June now, so we'll see if Dean will be ready for school by then. Mary and I were wondering if it would be a good idea to settle down after a while…" John rubbed the back of his neck and sat across from Sam, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Dean and I have never had a home, so that would be nice. I fully understand if you wouldn't be able to be there 24/7, you know, if you were hunting down the yellow eyed demon, but it would be nice to settle down."

"Alright, Mary and I will start looking in this area, because we assume Bobby will want us to be near him, and also that we may need Bobby's help on some hunts. There's a junior high backing up to a high-school that might be good for you two."

"Alright." Another scream came from the panic room and Sam grimaced. Mary put a hand on his shoulder and sat next to him.

"You're being strong, that's good. It'll be over in a few days. It's late, why don't you get to sleep. I'll take first watch." Sam nodded and trudged to his room, flopping down on the soft bed, and covering his ears with the pillow, trying to block out Dean's constant screaming.

**A/N: I hope the Bobby thing wasn't too weird… it was probably too weird. Oh well, whatever. Sorry I haven't been updating a bunch, I've been busy. SO MUCH HOMEWORK! Also, my dog has been doing very badly for the past week, and today we had to… put him down… that's ok though, he's probably playing fetch with Gabriel. It's sad for me, but good for you. Writing is the way I remove myself from the world, so you'll get lots of new chapters! Alright, well, comment, favorite, criticize… I'm sorry this chapter sucked, but it was mostly a filler. Until we get to the exciting stuff, it'll be mostly boring. Just stick with me through that, and then will come the Destiel and Sabriel, so, it's all good. Well, bye for now! Talk soon! XPIE**


End file.
